


Покорми белку

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), Insperowl



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl
Summary: «Наверное, стоило поговорить об этом…» — запоздало подумал Хак, увидев перед собой полуголого Дже-Ха с зелёными драконьими крыльями и с такой же чешуёй на руках и ногах.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Son Hak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|02: мибблы G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Покорми белку

Хак не любил залы виртуальной реальности. Он предпочитал более интересные развлечения в нормальном мире. Но Дже-Ха его мнение не волновало. Нет, он, конечно, спросил, куда Хак хотел бы пойти, но благополучно проигнорировал всё, что ему предложили. С другой стороны, как много может быть вариантов, когда у одного из пары сломана нога? Не громоздиться же снова на лошадь, чтобы она окончательно тебя добила.

Виртуальность же предлагала миллионы реалистичных иллюзий, где травма не помешает чувствовать себя покорителем галактики, борцом с вампирами или какими-нибудь зомби. Вот только Хак слишком поздно понял, что не знает, что заказал для них двоих Дже-Ха. И это было большой ошибкой.

«Наверное, стоило поговорить об этом…» — запоздало подумал Хак, увидев перед собой полуголого Дже-Ха с зелёными драконьими крыльями и с такой же чешуёй на руках и ногах.

— Эй, почему ты такой кислый? Этот мир наш на целый час! — рассмеялся Дже-Ха, хитро улыбаясь и потирая подбородок. — Я могу создать для нас всё что угодно! Даже кровать посреди поляны!

И посреди поляны, где они стояли, действительно появилась кровать. Хак хлопнул себя по лбу и тут же порадовался, что вряд ли сможет заработать сотрясение мозга в реальности. В реальности-то у него нормальные руки, а не эти драконьи лапы. В этом был плюс реальности, всё было настоящим!

— Кстати, знаешь, что самое классное здесь? Это живая планета! Она и тебя может послушать, если ты накормишь её желудями! — не унимался Дже-Ха.

— Желудями?! — вылупился на него Хак.

Будто услышав его, из земли проросла белка и стала заглядывать в его глаза, ожидая обещанных желудей.

— А чего-то более адекватного ты придумать не смог?

Дже-Ха пожал плечами, щёлкнул пальцами, и они оказались в полутёмной комнате, освещённой канделябрами. Интерьер чем-то напоминал замок Дракулы. Только гроба не хватало.

Но это впечатление портил стиптизёрский столб посреди помещения. Дже-Ха взмахнул крыльями и повис на нём, игриво улыбаясь.

— Как думаешь, танцевать стриптиз — это дело техники или тут нужно тонкое чувство прекрасного? Мне кажется, и то и другое! Но знаешь, что самое замечательное? Мы драконы! Мы можем использовать крылья!

В этом определённо что-то было. Если бы не белка, что сидела на кровати и ждала желудей, Хак смог бы расслабиться.

— Если я накормлю чёртову белку, она от нас отстанет?

— Конечно! Держи! — Дже-Ха бросил Хаку несколько желудей.

Хак протянул один из них белке и застыл в изумлении. Белка превратилась в Дже-Ха. Он был в одном халате, который очень плохо скрывал то, что нужно было скрывать. Помимо этого, он хитро улыбался и грыз жёлудь.

— Как насчёт двух меня и тебя? А покормишь белочку ещё раз, может быть, к нам присоединится ещё кто-нибудь, — прошептал ему на ухо дракон Дже-Ха, обвивая Хака руками и нежно целуя его шею. — Меня может быть очень много! Как насчёт Йонушки?

Из кровати вновь появилась белка. Спустя миг это была уже Йона в соблазнительном кимоно. Она призывно улыбалась и облизывала жёлудь.

Хаку стало здорово не по себе. Он был не против продолжения, но как он будет потом смотреть Йоне в глаза?!

Йона тем временем слезла с кровати и тоже обняла Хака. Он, к своему ужасу, почувствовал жар там, где не стоило. Как он потом объяснит Йоне, почему не может с ней разговаривать? А если Дже-Ха ещё и расскажет ей об их маленьком приключении… Этот придурок же не удержится!

— Не тормози, Хак, — призывно прошептала Йона голосом Дже-Ха. — Это ведь тоже я. Мы сможем удовлетворить все наши смелые фантазии!

…Дже-Ха так и не понял, почему Хак на него обиделся и больше никогда не соглашался на такие авантюры. Ну да спасибо и на том, что не вломил и в реальности тоже.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_GPG13"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
